Olicity short stories
by kripnatic
Summary: These are established Olicity one shots and drabbles some may not be established. Rating depends from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know I wrote some one shots of Oliver,Felicity and Diggle but now I want to write some one shots and drabbles as Oliver and Felicity's relationship has been established. I know you all like that so I'm going to do it. Be nice guys, this is the first time I've attempted something like this where olicity is established.**

**Oliver bails Felicity out of jail.**

On a bright Monday morning at 10 A.M. Oliver got a call right in the middle of a meeting with some important stock brokers willing to invest in Queen Consolidated, it was a meeting no once could miss.

It was an unknown number. "Hello." Oliver spoke into the phone a little hesitant. Everyone looked at him in the hall.

"Oliver, you need to come down and bail me out now. I'm in the police station." It was Felicity. Her voice seemed cool, rather proud of getting herself into jail.

"I'm coming down now. What did you do?" Oliver asked her squarely. There was silence in the entire room. Isabel was eyeing Oliver viciously.

"Just get down here. Fast." Was all she said and cut the call.

Oliver looked up to see all eyes on him. The meeting was important but he needed to get her out. "I need to go out for an hour. Can we continue this meeting after lunch?" Oliver's eyes were shooting at loving looks at everyone.

The investors had no clue what to do. Isabel got up to take him to a corner. "Thank you so much. I'm really sorry for leaving you all like this." Oliver dashed out of the conference hall without asking for permission and went downstairs to his car.

"Digg, Felicity's in jail." Before he could say anything more Oliver got in and Digg started the car.

After arriving at the station Oliver ran inside, Digg following behind him. They saw Felicity handcuffed to a chair. She was not wearing her glasses, her blouse was unbuttoned at the top, hair ruffled and the bright lipstick she always wore was not seen.

She smiled at Oliver when he came in. "Are you ok? What did you do this time?" Oliver took his hand in hers, worried at how messed up she looked.

"I'm fine. I broke one guy's hand with the training you gave me. And I hit his head on a lamp post. Not too hard to kill him but hard enough to make him realize not to steal a women's purse." She was laid back and looked happy with her work.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "That's it? You called me down for this?" Oliver didn't look surprised, Ever since Felicity had learnt some basic moves from him she had got herself into jail three times till now.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "Detective Lance wasn't here."

Oliver walked up to the police officer sitting at the table near Felicity. "Your ? Felicity Smoak, she's your assistant right? This is the third time this is happening." He was reading the details from the database on his computer.

"Yeah, she is. Get her out. I promise this won't happen again. " Oliver was digging into his pocket to get out his wallet.

"Better put a leash on your girl. I don't need the money. I'm letting her go because she hurt the guy who hurt her. Be careful, next time she might not be able to get out." Officer Hilton the one who had called took out a key and took off the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists from the pain and got her coat, glasses, smoothened her hair and left before Oliver with Diggle.

"Thank you officer." Oliver shoved his wallet back in and ran after Felicity.

She was talking to Diggle. "Very impressive. Third times a charm. I'm the one who fights crime and I have to bail my assistant out of jail. I feel very enlightened Felicity." Oliver looked over at Felicity with much sarcasm on his face. Diggle smirked and walked back to his seat.

"You should be proud of me. I can fight and take care of myself. Don't sulk." Felicity was defending herself as she opened the car door.

"Handcuffs suit you Felicity. I have to say you do look sexy in them." Felicity looked up at Oliver.

"Comes with the perks of being your assistant." One of her eyebrows were raised at him.

Oliver just walked up to Felicity and grabbed her and kissed her. They parted for a second, "I'm very proud of you." And got back and kissed her for a second longer.

"I thought she was your assistant?" Said a manly voice. They both pulled back.

"She is my assistant and my girlfriend." Oliver said as a matter-of-factly and walked to the other side of the car and sat in. As soon as Felicity also got in the car Diggle sped off with Officer Hilton looking after them amused and flabbergasted. 'Damn they were good' He thought and left to get a break.


	2. Chapter 2

**These stories are really fun and easy to write so I got the next story upto. Enjoy!**

Felicity loved reading magazines. She would read them from time to time. Gossip columns were her favorite. Working for a billionaire brought it's fair share of gossip. Some gossip about Oliver she had read in the past was hilarious.

Felicity sometimes bought a few magazines to read secretly to quench her gossip love. She would read them in office when Oliver wasn't around. Oliver never knew about it. One day she saw a headline that caught her attention and made her way into the office, her heels tapping away on the marble floor.

Oliver spotted her deeply immersed in reading the magazine. "Felicity?" he yelled from his office to get her attention.

"I'm coming!" She made her way into the office and looked at Oliver, book still in hand.

"What are you reading?" Oliver asked her. He could spot it was 'People' magazine.

"Check this out." She laid down the page she was reading. There was a huge heading that read 'OLIVER QUEEN IS OFF THE MARKET?" The question mark seemed bigger than the heading.

"They think you might be off the market." Felicity remarked sternly and sat on the seat opposite to Oliver.

"Do you think it's a good thing or a bad thing?" Oliver wanted to know Felicity's opinion.

Felicity curled her lips. "I don't know. Look at the photo beneath the heading."

Oliver glanced at it and saw a picture of Oliver holding Felicity's hand after coming out of a restaurant and two columns about it.

"Did you read what's given?" He didn't want to sound tensed.

"Yes. It says we both are dating and have been dating for the past 2 years."

Oliver started laughing. "Really? For the past two years? I just held your hand."

"Even if you place your hand on my face it's going to be on the gossip columns Oliver. We need to be careful."

"Careful how?" Oliver slouched down in his chair a bit more to see Felicity's reaction.

"Careful by not doing stuff like this in public. I'm still not used to all this Oliver. People have been making up crazy rumors in office about us already." Felicity was clearly worried.

"Hey, Felicity." Oliver got up and went near her, took her hands in his and pulled her up. "This doesn't have to be like this. Let's just get it over with and go public. We have been doing our stuff for quite some time." Oliver mentioned their trysts together in her apartment.

Felicity remembered all the good times they had together. "I need you Felicity and whether we go public or not they are going to keep writing about us. I don't want to hide my girlfriend from people. I'm in total awe of her and I want the world to know about it." Oliver kissed her forehead and looked back at her.

She searched his eyes and smiled at him. Oliver was right. He wanted to be with her finally and she wanted to be with him. "Ok Oliver. I would love to be your girlfriend in the public." She giggled and kissed Oliver. His hands ran down her back and settled into her hair.

When they stopped kissing all Felicity could do was, admire at the man Oliver had become." Let's do this Felicity."

"I don't mind you guys being a couple but maybe you need to keep your hands off each other during office hours." It was Diggle. He saw them making out.

"Lord, Digg please." Felicity was the first to make a remark. She rolled her eyes at him and walked out of Oliver's office back to her desk, relieved this was out of the way for both of them.

"Thanks for the heads up Digg, you'll come a long way in the art of splitting people when they make out. Were you watching the entire time?" Oliver went back to his chair.

"Maybe. So it's going public?" Diggle asked crossing his arms.

"I want to. I can't keep hiding forever. I..I really like her Digg. Why not give it a try?"

"Then you should. Don't wait for too long. You don't want people to find out the wrong way."

"Wrong way? There is no wrong way. It'll be all right." Oliver calmed his nerves a bit.

"Oliver, your making the right choice. I'm glad you've found the woman you really love." Diggle smiled at Oliver.

"Hmmm.. like you said, love is about finding someone who is the right fit." Oliver got up and hit Diggle's shoulder lightly and walked off satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

**My next update! I started writing smut, I love it and I'm going to write more if you all like it. **

**Oliver and Felicity cause some havoc from their activities in the night!**

From the moment Felicity and Oliver had accepted they had feelings for each other, there was no stopping them. They started kissing and kissing went to something else until they couldn't handle it and ended up having sex.

It was inevitable. Felicity had imagined it for so long and it had come true. Having sex with Oliver Queen was magical. Every time they had sex it was a whirlwind experience.

She enjoyed it immensely. Oliver found a new way every time to make their sexual endeavours remarkable and an experience to be never forgotten.

Diggle knew they were dating but he had no idea about their "other" ventures. The foundry was off limits for a while and Felicity didn't want to go to Oliver's home so they just had to agree to have sex in Felicity's apartment.

It was pretty old but Felicity had repainted it. The walls weren't really strong and the floor kind of creaked at times. But nothing stopped them.

It had become a practice. Finish work at the foundry and have sex.

This night was nuts. They had gone overboard and the sex was so good. They weren't making love. Oliver had gone in full force and they were fucking it out. "Oliverrrrrrrr!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He was on top of her, she dug her finger nails into his back. It was the best orgasm ever. Felicity had yelled out his name so loud she knew the neighbours would have heard it.

Before she could make out another moan someone started banging the door. Oliver couldn't hear it at all.

After a few minutes the banging on the door because load and prominent.

Felicity pushed Oliver with all her force and jumped out of bed. She was butt naked and grabbed her robe.

Oliver didn't even know why she did that and heard the banging on the door.

"Fuck" was all he said before Felicity threw his boxers on his face.

She tied up the robe, ran to the front door and opened it.

It was , her neighbour downstairs. She looked at Felicity up and down. Her hair was all over the place. Felicity hated her. She was always mean and made such comments that made you want to puke.

"What are you doing? The floor is squealing so much. I'm having a head ache. It happens every week and mostly four times a week. Lady stop it before I have to call the cops." Felicity just stared at the old woman yelling her lungs out.

"I was just... Working out." Felicity couldn't say anything else. That's when Oliver popped out. He looked so damn sexy in his boxers and his chest? It was a vision. Felicity just wanted to fall back in bed with him again.

"Oh! You have a man in your house?" Mrs. Hamilton was eyeing Oliver uncertainly.

"Yes she does. I'm Oliver Queen, her boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand out to her.

She shook it back. Felicity giggled a bit knowing it was the hand that probably felt her inside a million times out.

"What are you giggling about?" the lady turned to Felicity hostile.

"Nothing." Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"This lady here is making way to much sound. I can't sleep. I have really bad headaches and she makes them worse." the lady kept complaining to Oliver who didn't move one inch.

He took Felicity by the shoulder. "She's my girlfriend as I said before, and sorry, I mean not sorry for the noise. We were having sex and there is nothing you can do about it. So, if you want to call the police I know people there too. I can make a deal and still have sex with her. Get a life and stop being mean. Ok?" Before she could even say one word Oliver shut the door on her face.

"Wow, that is probably the sexiest thing you've done. Ok no, the next sexiest thing you've done after the salmon ladder or wait no I forgot about our make out sessions.." Oliver stood there waiting for her to finish and bent down and carried Felicity.

"Save your energy for what's about to come." Was all Oliver said and carried her to the bedroom!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Back with the next update. I'm so obsessed with writing these pieces. I'll upload more stuff soon. I just wrote this for my friend Diana(befitandchase) She is my really good friend and an amazing writer. I am in total awe of her.**

**I hope you like it Diana :)**

Ever since they had got together, Oliver couldn't keep his hands of her. It was crazy. Felicity wanted to touch him at all times when they were in meetings.

Oliver wanted to kiss her when they were working in the foundry. It was a constant *I want to be next to you at all times* fever for the both of them.

Diggle had no idea that they had been dating but they never brought their fun times into the foundry. It was just off limits because the last thing they needed was Diggle finding out about all this their sexual adventures.

"Did you get any information about that money launderer down at Westen industries?" Oliver asked Felicity as he came down the stairs.

"I did get something but very limited stuff about him. This guy is very anonymous; he uses some secret channels to launder stuff out. He has some really experienced tech guy/girl who works for him."

"I see, how fast can we track him down? We need to put this guy down. I don't like him…"

Felicity had not heard one word after that. He looked so hot and serene at the same time. She had no idea how Oliver even liked her sometimes. It was just baffling to her. She admired the way his mouth moved and that stubble and chin was to die for. Oliver started noticing Felicity was staring at him.

"Felicity…FELICITY" Oliver yelled when finally she woke up from her day dream.

"What are you doing? Did you even hear one word I said?" Oliver had no clue what she was doing.

"I was… listening to you?" She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"What's going on Felicity, you haven't been yourself lately. I've observed at work too. Is everything ok?" Oliver suddenly felt worried now that they were dating.

"I'm fine Oliver it's just that, every time I'm with you I want to kiss you, touch you, hold hands with you and it's so frustrating to not touch you during meetings…" Felicity went on and before she could say anything more the silent Oliver had pulled her chair to his chair and started kissing her lips and then nibbled his way down to her ears, neck and pulled her up and rammed her on the training mat, lifted off her skirt and threw her white underwear somewhere and they had sex in the one place that was totally off limits.

After a few hours both of them were tired. Oliver and Felicity got up to leave when she couldn't find her underwear.

"Where is my underwear?" Felicity was going to a corner and searching for anything that was white in color.

"I don't know Felicity. I tossed it somewhere. I'm so sorry; I'll buy you new ones." That was all he could suggest.

Felicity laughed." It's ok Oliver, I have lots of underwear's, I'll search for it tomorrow before Diggle gets in." Both of them left with the notion Digg wouldn't find the underwear.

**_The next day at the foundry_**

Felicity had arrived after Diggle to find him in a state of utter dilemma. His forehead was scrunched up with many lines of doubt.

Oliver was the next to arrive when he stopped dead in his tracks. The next thing was the toughest to comprehend.

"Hey Digg, what's with the worried expression? Anything bothering you?" Oliver had never seen this expression on his face before.

"I'm not worried Oliver but I found something here in the foundry that I thought you might want to know about."

Felicity gasped. Oliver acted like he didn't even acknowledge her reaction and kept looking at Diggle.

Digg looked at Felicity and then Oliver for a long moment.

"What is this?" He held out a white underwear, that looked like a women's one on the tip of his finger.

Oliver tried not to laugh at Digg.

"I have no idea."

"Don't lie. This doesn't look very manly." Digg was really suspicious.

"It's mine. One day I had to change my clothes in the foundry. I've been searching for this." Felicity went forward to grab it from Digg.

Digg moved back just in time. "No way Felicity. I'm not that naive. I found this somewhere inside the foundry and you lost it while changing? What's going on between the two of you?"

Digg narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "Ok fine Diggle, We've been dating for some time and it just happened last night..."

"What? You both? Sex in the foundry? Are you guys kidding me? Why didn't you tell me before?" Diggle's expression changed in a whip.

"I am not kidding. It was the right time to happen and it happened. I am just really happy I told her before it was too late. I am so sorry I didn't tell you before." Oliver was smiling widely and took Felicity's hand in his.

"It's a good choice Oliver, glad you didn't wait too long. Does anyone else know?"

"No one knows but us. So let's keep it that way." Oliver was relieved this was out of the way.

"I can keep a secret; it's you two that need to hold it together. And no more sex in the foundry. If we are going to work together that's the base rule."

"We can do that." Felicity added.

"Oh and no making out when I'm around. If you guys can keep it up, I would really appreciate it!" Saying that Digg threw the underwear at Felicity and left the foundry very proud of his two kids( he literally thought they were kids of his) and mostly at Oliver to just man up and tell her his feelings finally.

Diggle walked out of the foundry very satisfied at both of them. Man the months of shipping had finally paid off!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase! As promised I wrote another piece for you. Hope you like it?!**

It was 11 in the night and Felicity was still working.

"C'mon Felicity. Let's go home. You can run those tests later." Oliver was whining like a baby to Felicity. She had been working harder than he was. They had no time to even have make out.

"Oliver, wait a minute. Why are you whining? I'm the one bugging you to take a night off and now it's the other way around?" Felicity stopped typing to look Oliver straight in the eye.

He was resting his butt on the computer table near Felicity.

"We haven't been together this week. I can do my job if you do yours correctly but that doesn't mean we can't have any fun right?" Oliver was telling Felicity in disbelief.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, wait for 10 minutes. Why don't you get shirtless and do the salmon ladder?"

Oliver hadn't moved from his place and kept waiting hands crossed. "I can wait Felicity."

"Well good for you." She got back to typing hard.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Oliver asked her after a few seconds again.

"Oliver, I need to hack this system. Concentration has to be on my side, so WAIT!" She looked back at him in despair.

"This is boring Felicity. How much longer? I'm hungry and there is nothing to eat." Oliver got up and walked around the small space between her computers and the computers on the other side.

"Ok talk with me. You said you wanted to go home first and now you're asking me what I want to do tonight. Make up your mind Oliver." Felicity was trying not to loose her temper.

"I thought we could go out to get a drink at The Verdant. There is this huge party arranged by some big shot and Thea will be there too. So what do you say?" Oliver looked at her slowly so she wouldn't get pissed off again.

"A drink Oliver? No way. Anything else? Or why don't we just go home and have a drink there and sleep at my place tonight?" Felicity had stopped typing and told Oliver.

Oliver sighed. "Why don't you want to have fun? Let's go to Verdant. Please?" He was begging her profusely.

"Home or not? Your choice, take it or leave it." Felicity offered her last choice and got back to typing again.

"Fuck this!" Oliver muttered under his breath and walked to Felicity.

"What the hell are you doing?" Felicity was screaming. He pressed the off button of the monitor and lifted Felicity from her chair.

"That's ENOUGH for one night." He bent down and wrapped his hands around her legs; he heaved her up and threw her on his back.

"Oliver, PUT ME DOWN NOWWWWW!" She kept hitting him vigorously and yelled at him.

"No, I'm not Felicity. You deserve some fun. We are going to have a drink. Put up with it." He was shuddering from the blows Felicity was giving him on his back with a smile. He loved playing with her like this.

"I have to hack the FBI. You can't do this?" She was yelling more.

"You can do that later Felicity."

"Ughhhhhh, Oliver you are despicable." She growled.

"I know Felicity. You work too hard and you deserve a break!" She threw her hands down in defeat while Oliver took her up the stairs of the foundry down to the Verdant in full victory. Sometimes he loved it when he had the upper hand over her in such situations.

What Oliver couldn't see was a big smile on Felicity's face. She loved these moments when Oliver dropped his guard down FOR HER!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Smut has taken over me. I love writing all these stories. Enjoy this :M totally M. It makes no sense this story but it's smut! Enjoy!**

Felicity always paid attention to the meetings she attended with Oliver. He was not the most attentive one on the block sometimes. Who could blame him? He worked at nights and he had to be the CEO.

But she couldn't focus today. Felicity had not had a chance to do anything sexual with Oliver for two days straight. It was very frustrating. She had to do something about it. Just after this thought had got in her head she was distracted. BOOM. Oliver's penis was the problem for all of this.

Isabel was going on about some crap shit deal they were supposed to make and her eyebrows were raised like some witch from a Disney movie.

She turned to look at Oliver and saw him concentrating on Isabel, he sensed her looking at him and smiled at her. "Shit" She muttered under her breathe. He looked so hot sometimes with his suit and blue eyes.

He looked delicious today, no doubt. They were sitting right next to each other. Very close by to say and she had no idea what the fuck she was doing but she placed her hands on his thigh. Oliver gulped suddenly and looked at Felicity.

She quickly removed her hand off his thigh. 'What was I thinking' she thought to herself and turned, very embarrassed.

Oliver went back to listening to Isabel waving it off.

She couldn't stop thinking about all the times she'd fucked Oliver in her place or his. The times he had touched her breasts. The thoughts were driving her insane.

Felicity couldn't help it and drove her hand slowly up to Oliver's crotch.

"Oh my god." Oliver suddenly yelped out in the middle of the meeting.

"What is it Oliver? Is there a problem?" Isabel let out, clearly irritated by his behavior.

"Uhhhhh.. nothing Isa..bel." Oliver staggered while Felicity was smiling and was about to let out a small laugh while rubbing his crotcha bit more, she could feel him jerking his hip in front.

Isabel stared at Oliver cunningly, while Oliver just kept smiling at her with his eyebrows wriggling continually at her.

It was happening in the middle of the meeting. "Fuck" Oliver muttered. He was getting an erection in the middle of a meeting. He looked at Felicity like he was going to kill her. "Stop it" He hissed when Isabitch wasn't looking.

Felicity didn't pay head and kept feeling him up and could feel he was going hard.

"OH MY GOD!" It had reached its epitome. He felt like he was going to come. She was running her hand more vigorsly now.

"What is it Oliver? AGAIN!" Isabel was furious now.

"Nothing." He yelled with gritted teeth. "If you all cold excuse me for a minute." Oliver excused himself and ran out of the conference room.

"Ok, what was that?" Was the question everyone had on their tongues. Isabel looked at Felicity and all she did was shrug her shoulder with a smirk on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back with the next update. This is just a one shot I wrote about Oliver checking out Felicity's ass. I am dirty. I know but its just for fun and hell, I love fluff. Mimozka wrote me a prompt on the same topic after my request so I took up the same and wrote her this one based on the same. It's unestablished olicity so enjoy guys.**

Diggle knew Oliver and Felicity weren't in a relationship but he did know Oliver had some feelings for his favorite I.T. Girl, no doubt.

Till now they hadn't done anything in Diggle's terms of stupid. Untill they didn't, he was really happy.

One fine day Oliver was hanging out in the Verdant with Diggle. He never hung out often but tonight Oliver needed his share of alcohol.

He never did get drunk but today he was a tiny bit drunk, Thea was not there. Felicity had just walked in, tablet in hand and spoke to a friend.

"Oliver, it's been long since we came here huh?" Diggle asked Oliver as he took a sip of his Heineken Lager.

"Yea' it has. I love the Verdant. It's my favourite bar in the whole world." Oliver blabbered a bit as he was minutely drunk from having one more vodka shot than usual.

Diggle laughed at Oliver. He'd never seen Oliver leave his guard down.

"Indeed it is." Diggle said and took another sip.

"Seeing any girls you like?" Diggle playfully asked Oliver to get some truth out of him.

"No, I'm done with all that Digg. I don't want me any girl." Oliver slurred a bit with his grammar.

"What about Felicity?" Diggle prompted.

Oliver stared at Felicity standing there. He navigated his eyes from her ponytail to her black heels that he loved.

"She's alrigh'" Oliver kept slurring and turned to face the bar table.

"Why.." Diggle started.

"She has a nice ass Diggle. I love her ass, its so round. I've always fantasized about it." Oliver cut in and took another vodka shot he ordered.

Diggle was wide eyed. He couldn't move his body and comprehend what he just said but mostly because Felicity was standing there. She had heard every word.

"What did you say Oliver?" She yelled with both hand on her hips.

Oliver closed his eyes tight as he realized his blunder.

"What did you say Oliver?" Felicity was on the verge of screaming.

"Nothing. I'm drunk Felicity."Oliver had turned around by then trying not to look at her but he couldn't help it. His eyes travelled down to her tight skirt and then he could see her ass bulging out lightly.

"Your doing it again?" Felicity yelped.

"Ok fine Felicity. You have a nice ass. I like looking at it." Oliver surrendered.

Felicity had no reaction to this.

"Im sorry all right?" Oliver threw his hands up in the air to save himself from more humiliation.

Felicity shook her head and whispered in his ear. "Yours isn't that bad too." And walked off saying good night to Diggle while Oliver just watched her dumb struck and the way her ass moved and ordered for two more vodka shots


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I'm back after nearly 17 days with the next update. I wrote a fiction before about Oliver checking out Felicity's ass but I wanted to write a funnier and better one based on a fic I read about the same thing. I get very invested once I start writing smut. I'll start updating this regularly. I'm really happy to see all the follows for the stories! Enjoy**

"Can you get me those files Felicity?" Oliver asked on a Monday afternoon.

"Yes Mr. Queen." Felicity replied as she bent down to get the files on her table. She was wearing a tight dress and it hadn't escaped anyone's eyes in the office.

Oliver had just started dating Felicity and it wasn't that he'd never seen Felicity's choice of clothing but today she looked extravagant in a red dress, it clung tightly to her curves.

Whenever he spoke with Felicity and she turned around he always looked at her ass. "Damn!" Oliver muttered to himself as she turned around after placing the files on his desk.

He just saw the way it swayed from side to side. It took Oliver some time to shake out of his reverie.

In some time Felicity was back. He was surely excited to see her. "What is it Felicity?" Oliver asked her like he wasn't totally checking her out.

"There's some guy called Robert to see you. He says he's your friend." Felicity chided in. Oliver looked up at Felicity and all he could see was the tight dress and how it hung to her body. He wanted to kiss her so badly and touch her but it was office hours.

He had to swallow a bit till he could regain a hold of himself. It was one of those days he just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Should I send him in Oliver?" Felicity hissed. Oliver shook out of his day dreams of Felicity and looked up at her.

"Send who?"

Felicity groaned. "Where is your head at? Your friend is here. Should I send him in?" Felicity repeated. She didn't understand why Oliver was so lost.

"Uhmm yea, send him in." Oliver got excited. He could see her ass again.

Felicity turned on her heel and walked to invite their guest in. Oliver couldn't help looking again. He was going to faint maybe.

"Oliver! How are you?" Robert greeted him.

"Robby? Is that you? Look at you, looking great." Oliver patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself considering the fact you were on an island for 5 years." Rob laughed aloud. "So, the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Very nice. Guess you haven't been on the market for a while?" Rob asked looking around his office.

"Not really." Oliver said looking at Felicity who was standing against them in her office on the phone. He looked down at her ass AGAIN.

"You've got quite the catch there." Rob nodded to Felicity.

"Yeah. She is. But she isn't my girlfriend." He had to shut up. Felicity's order to keep their relationship in the wraps.

"Why not?" Rob asked Oliver.

"Do you want something to drink?" Oliver cut in. It was his next chance of seeing Felicity and all her beauty.

"Coffee would be fine Oliver."

"Ok, Let me call in Felicity." Oliver braced himself. He called out to her from the glass door separating their offices.

She came in after 2 minutes. "Can you get both of us a coffee?" Oliver asked nicely. He knew she hated this job.

"Ok Mr. Queen." Felicity was pissed but this was a golden opportunity for Oliver. He watched her till she walked out of his office.

"So what else is new?" Rob asked but Oliver didn't seem like he was paying attention at all. Oliver sifted in his seat watching her lean down to make the coffee. He felt something stirring in him.

"Oliver?" Rob yelled the third time when Oliver turned. "What are you doing? Are you staring at your assistant?"

"Staring? What? Who is staring?" Oliver asked attentively.

"You're not staring at her? I saw you looking at her ass." Rob hissed back at Oliver.

"No I was not. Why would you even think that Rob?"

Rob smiled at Oliver. "Because I saw you staring at her ass."

"No I did not!" Oliver retorted back.

"You didn't what?" Felicity had come in hearing the commotion. "Nothing Felicity." Oliver smiled at her like it was nothing.

"Your boss was staring at your ass Felicity." Rob came into fill in her doubts. Felicity looked at Oliver and then at Rob. "Really Oliver?"

Oliver didn't answer. "Why are you here Rob? To tell Oliver not to stare at my ass?"

"What? No!"

"Then?" Felicity crossed her arms to her chest. "I don't mind if Oliver looks at my ass. You need to leave." It sounded final.

Rob had to leave them alone and left. "So you did see my butt Oliver?" Felicity asked slowly.

"Yes. You look great today and I like your ass ok? You're my girlfriend and when you see my abs I see your ass ok?"

Felicity didn't reply. "Let's get out of here." It was an order. Even Felicity couldn't help it that she needed to get out with Oliver.

Oliver sighed at his girlfriend and obeyed her with no qualms.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what are we going to tonight?" Oliver was slumped in his chair inside his office. It was 6 and they had no calls or any other pressing matters to attend.

"I don't know. Go home and have a drink? I want to sleep early tonight." Felicity said to Oliver as she settled into the chair opposite to his desk.

"Sounds fair." Oliver sighed. He wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend and probably have some sexy time but she wanted to sleep early, he would listen.

Felicity had picked up her things but Oliver hadn't got up yet. "C'mon. Let's go Oliver Queen." Felicity waved to him. Oliver looked up at Felicity.

"You know what Felicity?" Oliver got up and walked near Felicity and came close to her face that she could feel his breathe on her forehead.

He could feel her shudder at his closeness. She always felt that way when he touched her. "Oliver, we have to go." Felicity reminded him as she settled her head on his chest.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you Felicity." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands around her.

Felicity looked up at Oliver, he could make out she was blushing in the dim light. "I love you t…" Before she could complete Oliver's lips were on hers.

She didn't even restrain from the kiss and kissed him back. Slowly but with more vigor as minutes passed. They'd always kissed but she loved the way his lips tasted against hers. She'd dream about being together for such a long time. It took Oliver three solid years to tell her his feelings. From that day on there was no turning back.

Felicity started exploring Oliver's mouth with her tongue. Oliver grabbed Felicity's hair and ripped the rubber band off allowing her blonde hair to fall on her back. Oliver pulled her hair so her head tilted back and started kissing her on the neck. Felicity started moaning a bit as Oliver brushed kisses off her neck as he brought her face back to stand right position as he pushed her on the glass table.

Felicity's ass slid on the table. "Ow." Felicity yelled. As she sat on something on Oliver's desk. "What is it Felicity?" Oliver was gasping a bit for air. As he saw his desk was filled with all sorts of files and document. Before he could clean it Felicity started kissing him. "It's my turn." Felicity mumbled against Oliver's lips as she started kissing him violently. She jammed herself against Oliver after pushing him to the wall.

He slid his arms down her legs to the end of her dress as he slowly pulled it up just up to her pink panties. Oliver slid his hands to her back now as Felicity twisted her legs around Oliver's hips as he lifted her up on him. Her blonde hair flooded the front of his suit. Felicity knew it was such a waste wearing any clothing. She took off the suit jacket Oliver was wearing and threw it on the floor while kissing him. Oliver carried her to his desk and wiped off all the shit on his desk and placed her on the table while she was busy taking off his shirt to see his bare chest in all it's glory.

Those scars of years of fighting stood out and she loved each one of them. She bent down and kissed every one of them slowly and tenderly. She felt Oliver body jerk at every kiss she planted.

By the time she had traveled down to his pant zip she could feel he was hard. Oliver was quick he pulled down the zip of Felicity dress as it dropped down to her lap. He took off her bra to see perfect round breasts. He pulled off her underwear to see she was wet.

Felicity unzipped Oliver's pants to see blue boxers. "Do you have a condom here?" Felicity asked nearly out of breath. "Yea. It's inside the second draw." Oliver pointed to his desk. Felicity moved away from Oliver as her dress dropped down. She rummaged through it and threw the condom to Oliver where he opened it fast and put it on after taking of his boxers. Both of them were naked in the office once Oliver had pulled off her underwear. At the risk of anyone walking in. But it was worth the risk as Felicity ran to Oliver as he placed her on the table. Oliver grabbed Felicity's breasts and sucked on her nipples till they were hard. She was moaning when Oliver inserted his penis into her wet vagina.

First slowly Oliver moved when just a few minutes the pace became faster. Felicity had to grip Oliver's hair. Every time Oliver thrust himself in her she moved against the glass. Felicity's leg tightened her grip on Oliver's hips more. From time to time, "Oliver!" escaped her mouth as Oliver bent down to press her breasts when he thrust faster into her.

Sweat was trickling down her center when Felicity felt it. She couldn't take it anymore and moaned so loud, it would have been heard by the whole building but the door was closed and only light muffling sounds would be heard. Oliver could hear the desperation in her moans as thrust into her one full time deep into her that she couldn't help it anymore. "OH GOD Oliver, yess!" She yelled right when the door had clicked open.

Both Oliver and Felicity were breathless when they turned to see Diggle standing there. Oliver backed off and Felicity fell to the ground desperately trying to find her clothes. She was butt naked and so was Oliver.

Diggle had both his eyes open like he'd awoken from a night mare. "Holy shit. Diggle." Was all that came out of Oliver's mouth. After he left Oliver and Felicity looked at each other embarrassed but not sorry.

"I'm so sorry. I heard some noises and didn't know you two were.. See you tomorrow." Diggle said and left.

"No more sex in the office." Felicity said as they stood naked. "You have a deal." Oliver replied as he pulled her for a last kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: My amazing friend mrseclipse555 the genius and my team member of teamawesome makes amazing gifs and videos of olicity, Stephen amell and stemily friendship videos. You can check them out on her tumblr too. The same name goes there too. She made a gifset where she asked for a drabble about being a code word. I took it up as a prompt for my friend and wrote it out.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry if it's not so good. I'm just starting to write drabbles!**

It was time for lunch and Oliver's stomach was growling for sure. In came Isabel with her pointy heels. "Oh god." Oliver moaned to himself.

"We need to talk about the investors from Moscow." Isabel stood there with hands on her hips, mouth in a pout.

"Isabel, its lunch time and I'm hungry. Do you mind if we continue this after lunch?" Oliver begged her.

"Lunch can wait. Investors don't." Isabel snapped back. "Ok Isabel. Go ahead." Oliver sighed. It was going to be a long time. Oliver picked up his phone mid way and saw a message from Felicity.

"Lunch at 2." The message said.

"Can't make it. Isabel." Oliver replied back.

"Tell her you need to eat." Came back Felicity's reply almost instantly.

"She isn't letting me go. Stomach. Growling. Badly." Oliver couldn't text and listen to Isabel at the same time. She kept watching him.

There was no reply from Felicity. In ten minutes his beautiful assistant and girlfriend was there.

" !" Felicity's boomed through his office making Isabel shut up immediately.

Isabel rolled her eyes at Felicity. "He's not free at the moment." Isabel rudely replied to Felicity. "A is here to see you." Felicity ignored Isabel and spoke to Oliver.

"I need to go Isabel. After lunch and he got out and followed Felicity out with Isabel staring daggers at the both of them.

"Thanks for the…" Oliver couldn't even complete the sentence as Felicity pushed him into the conference room and started kissing him. Before they knew it they had sex. "If we were going to do this in here why mention Roy?" Oliver asked Felicity while wearing his suit jacket.

" is going to be our code word for having sex. So, let's go and have lunch. But if you prefer not to, I can call Isabel." Felicity smiled smugly at Oliver after she wore her underwear and smoothed her blonde hair.

"Mr. Harper it is." Oliver smiled widely at his girlfriend as he opened the door for her.


End file.
